Dilemma of Love :Decision
by Mi Ken 20
Summary: Sequel dari seri pertamanya dengan latar pada manga chapter 686. Warning alert! OOC,ga jelas, dan silahkan dibaca! RnR puh-lease!
1. Chapter 1

**DILEMMA OF LOVE : DECISION**

 **Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

 **Prolog**

 **.**

 **Set : 3 tahun setelah seri pertama Dilemma of Love dan 10 tahun setelah Thousand Blood War. Adaptasi chapter 686**

 **Summary : 3 tahun lalu setelah satu tahun membuat Toushiro menunggunya, Karin meminta Toushiro untuk menyerah. Tapi, ketika perlahan semua mulai membaik — Toushiro kembali datang untuk mengubah keputusan Karin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karin melirik satu persatu teman kakaknya itu, mereka semua sedang asyik menyaksikan pertandingan Sado di tv. Di dapur Karin dapat mendengar perdebatan antara keponakannya dan anak dari Rukia, mereka mengingatkan Karin pada Ichigo dan Rukia pada saat pertama kali bertemu. Lucu, itulah satu gambaran yang didapat Karin. Setelah pertempuran besar terakhir mereka 10 tahun lalu rasanya tidak ada yang banyak berubah.

Dia yang baru menyelesaikan pendidikannya 2 bulan lalu pun tidak merasa canggung apalagi saat melihat keponakannya — Kazui yang telah tumbuh menjadi shinigami yang hebat. Rasanya terakhir dia melihatnya saat anak berambut cerah itu berumur 2 tahunan. Saat itu pun Ichigo masih menjalankan kuliahnya di Tokyo dan mengajak keluarga kecilnya kesana, sampai akhirnya mereka kembali ke Karakura dan Ichigo mengambil alih klinik ayahnya. Sementara ayahnya — Kurosaki Isshin, sejak satu tahun lalu bersama Ishida Ryuuken telah berkeliling Jepang bahkan mungkin negara lain untuk menjadi dokter relawan. Karin sebenarnya 'agak' merindukan sikap unik ayahnya itu.

Di sisi lain, Yuzu pun telah bekerja di salah satu restoran ternama sebagai asisten head chef disana. Sementara mereka yang tinggal di toko Urahara, seperti biasa — selalu ramai. Jinta yang bekerja sebagai karyawan kantor pemasaran serta Ururu yang masih setia dengan toko tua itu sebagai pegawainya. Ada juga pasangàn aneh — Urahara dan Yoroichi, serta Tessai yang selalu mengekor dibelakangnya. Sungguh, 'keluarga' kecil yang aneh.

"Ne, Karin-chan. Apa kau mau membantuku menyiapkan makan malam?" Karin tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar Yuzu yang berbisik seraya menyikut lengannya pelan. Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tv dan menatap Yuzu. Bertukar pandang dan memberikan isyarat pada jam di dinding, Karin mengangguk dan berjalan mengendap-endap ke dapur bersama Yuzu. Mereka tidak ingin mengganggu keseriusan kakaknya dan teman-temannya itu.

Sesampainya di dapur, Yuzu langsung meminta Karin untuk menyiapkan bahan makanan yang tersimpan di lemari pendingin. "Kazui-kun, kau bisa bantu Karin-chan mengambil bahan makanan, karena kita akan makan besar hari ini." Karin mendengar Yuzu meminta Kazui untuk membantunya yang membuat perdebatan kecil antara Kazui dan Ichika terhenti. " _Demo_ , Kaa-chan sudah membuat kue tadi. Apa harus membuat banyak makanan lagi, Yuzu-bachan?" pertanyaan polos Kazui membuat Yuzu tersenyum kaku dan Karin menahan tawa. Membayangkan teman-teman kakaknya akan memakan kue buatan Orihime rasanya itu miris, Karin rasa cukup Kazui dan Ichigo saja yang kebal akan kreasi makanan kakak iparnya itu.

" _Oi_ , Kazui. Sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam, jadi kue saja tidak cukup loh." Kata Karin membantu Yuzu yang sepertinya kehilangan kata-kata. " _Hahaa,_ Karin-bachan!" seru Kazui yang langsung berlari menuju Karin dan mengeluarkan bahan makanan, sementara Ichika hanya memperhatikan kegiatan para Kurosaki di dapur itu.

Menaruh semua bahan makanan di meja, Karin berjalan menghampiri Yuzu. Sementara Kazui kembali duduk di samping Ichika yang masih serius memperhatiakn kedua bibinya itu — atau mungkin tepatnya satu, karena Ichika terus memandang intens pada bibinya yang berambut raven. "Oi, _Orenji_. Apa bibimu itu seorang shinigami?" Bisik Ichika membuat Kazui menyadari arti tatapan gadis itu sebelumnya, " _Iie,_ mereka berdua itu quincy."

Ichika mengangguk mendengar perkataan Kazui, tapi tatapan matanya tetap tidak lepas dari Karin. "Karin-san, apa kau mengenal Kapten Hitsugaya? Karena sepertinya, aku pernah melihat fotomu dimejanya." Mendengar perkataan Ichika membuat Karin menghentikan kegiatannya. Yuzu yang melihat perubahan ekspresi pada saudara kembarnya pun merasa sedih. Pasalnya, sudah lama sejak topik pembicaraan Toushiro ditanyakan lagi pada Karin, karena itu seakan menjadi hal sensitif bagi kembarannya itu. "Dia ... Temanku," dua kata itu pun menajdi jawaban dari keheningan sejenak yang sempat tercipta. Sementara Ichika yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Ichika-chan, kau bisa membantuku mencuci sayuran itu." Yuzu yang tidak ingin membuat saudaranya semakin sedih pun meminta Ichika membantunya, berharap shinigami muda itu melupakan pembicaraan canggung mereka. Ichika kemudian beranjak dari kursinya dan berusaha meraih sayuran di meja, shinigami muda itu berharap bisa menjadi wanita yang tinggi seperti dua gadis Kurosaki itu — dan berharap tidak mendapat gen 'pendek' dari ibunya. Tapi jangan bilang itu pada siapapun atau ibunya akan mengamuk bahkan pada dirinya.

"Yu, aku akan membeli beberapa kotak jus untuk Kazui dan Ichika. Maksudku, kau tahu 'kan … mereka tidak mungkin meminum minuman yang kita beli." Yuzu berbalik dan memberikan senyum tipis pada Karin, dia lupa kalau mereka hanya membeli sake untuk penutup makan malam ini. Yuzu juga mengerti alasan lain mengapa Karin ingin keluar rumah saat ini. Ya, tentu saja karena Karin merasa sedih saat mendengar tentang Toushiro.

Karin pun melepaskan apron yang baru saja dipakainya. "Karin-bachan, boleh aku ikut? Kazui mau memilih minuman sendiri," Karin tersenyum ramah dan mengangguk pada Kazui. Keponakanya pun langsung berlari dan menyusul Karin yang lebih dulu keluar dapur.

"Juuse?"

"Ah, Ichika pasti belum pernah mencobanya. Aku yakin kau pasti suka jus," jelas Yuzu seraya menepuk lembut kepala merah Ichika yang tepat berdiri disampingnya. Ichika menangadahkan kepalanya dan melihat Yuzu yang tersenyum ramah padanya. Nama minuman yang disebut Kurosaki itu memang aneh, dia takut ibunya akan memarahinya karena meminum minuman aneh. Sudahlah, dia bisa menanyakan itu pada ibunya nanti.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam hari di tempat ini, Kapten Hitsugaya?" Suara kapten komandan Kyouraku memecah hening malam itu, membuat Toushiro yang berdiri menghadap batu nisan Kapten Ukitake pun berbalik menghadapnya. Dilihatnya sang kapten komandan yang datang tanpa memakai haorinya, berjalan perlahan dan berdiri tepat disampingnya. "Kenapa anda tidak memakai haori anda, kapten komandan?" Tanya Toushiro yang telah membalikkan pandangannya pada batu nisan didepannya.

"Malam ini sangat panas, tidakkah kau berpikir begitu? Lagi pula tidak perlu pangkat tinggi untuk mengunjungi seorang teman lama. Dan Kapten Hitsugaya, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Ada hal yang ingin … ingin aku ceritakan padanya."

Melihat ekspresi Toushiro yang terkesan datar seperti itu membuat Kyouraku menggeleng lemah, dia pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada batu didepannya. "Aku tidak mengerti, mungkin ini pun dialami oleh Yamamoto-jisan dulu. Menjadi hal umum bagi divisi 1 menjadi pemecah konflik di Seiretei. Tapi sejak Ukitake dipilih menjadi kapten, rasanya divisi 13 lah yang menggantikan tugas itu. Semua shinigami merasa lebih nyaman jika datang ke divisi 13 untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka, bahkan walaupun Ukitake sudah tidak ada — beberapa shinigami masih mengunjungi tempat ini untuk berbagi cerita. Hai Ukitake, apa yang membuat aku tidak mereka percaya ya?"

"Apa yang coba kau katakan, kapten komandan?"

"Aa, kau itu sungguh membosankan kapten Hitsugaya. Aku tidak heran jika kau tidak mengalami pertumbuhan yang signifikan dalam 10 tahun terakhir ini."

Mengerti kata tersirat dari shinigami disampingnya, membuat Hitsugaya kesal. Walaupun dia harus akui, tubuhnya tidak tumbuh lebih dari 5 centi dalam 10 tahun terakhir. Tapi setidaknya perawakannya terlihat seperti remaja tidak seperti anak kecil lagi.

"Tidak kah suhunya menurun, senangnya ~~ malam akan jadi malam jika dingin seperti ini. Yaampun, apa kau yang membuat suhu disini turun, Kapten Hitsugaya?"

Berbalik pergi meninggalkan Kyouraku, Toushiro pun mengabaikan perkataan kapten komandan. Ya, dia memang sangat kesal dengan shinigami itu — sehingga menggunakan reiatsunya untuk mengintimidasi. Tapi rasanya itu tidak mempan padanya.

"Kapten Hitsugaya," nada serius ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil menghentikan jalan Toushiro. Dia tidak berbalik dan menunggu shinigami yang lebih tua itu menyampaikan maksudnya dengan memanggil namanya. "Permintaanmu pada pusat 46 telah dikabulkan, tentang restorasi peraturan lama antara shinigami dan quincy. Mengingat apa yang dilakukan keluarga Ishida, Ichigo dan Isshin pada perang 10 tahun lalu membuat keluarga kerajaan mempertimbangkan keberadaan quincy — terlepas dari invansi quincy itu sendiri, tentu saja."

Kyouraku memandang sekilas pada langit malam soul society sebelum kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "Tentang keluarga Kurosaki pun, mereka telah mengambil keputusan. Bagaimana pun mereka tidak memiliki dominasi darah manusia, yang artinya pertumbuhan mereka akan berjalan lambat sama seperti quincy dan shinigami. Jika shinigami akan memperlambat pertumbuhan pada umur 11 tahun, maka pertumbuhan mereka akan melambat pada umur 25 tahun — karena itulah yang terjadi pada Ichigo."

"Raja roh tidak bisa mengambil resiko yang akan membuat kejadian 10 tahun lalu terulang. Jadi, suatu saat nanti — sampai keluarga Kurosaki siap— mereka harus pindah ke soul society termasuk quincy yang ada di dunia manusia. Kita bisa menjaga keseimbangan soul society seperti dulu. Dimana quincy dapat hidup berdampingam dengan roh disini."

Seulas senyum terlihat di wajah tan kapten muda tersebut, "Terima kasih, Kyouraku-san."

Kyouraku yang kaget mendengar ucapan Toushiro hanya dapat terdiam sampai kapten muda itu melakukan shunpo dan pergi dari sana. Akhirnya sebuah senyum pun terukir diwajahnya, setelah lama Kyouraku tidak melihat senyum tulus dari shinigami yang telah dianggap seperti anak oleh temannya itu. "Ukitake, mungkin mereka akan melihat dirinya sangat egois dengan apa yang dilakukannya tentang peraturan quincy itu. Tapi kita berdua lebih tahu dari mereka kan, karena itu adalah salah satu keluhan yang selalu kau sampaikan pada Yamamoto-jisan. Semua orang yang mengenalmu dengan baik pun pasti ingin mengabulkan permintaanmu itu, karena kau pantas mendapatkan semua yang kau inginkan. Biarpun dia terlihat sering mengabaikanmu dulu, dia lah yang sebenarnya paling mengerti tentangmu — ya, karena seperti itulah seharusnya konsep ayah dan anak bekerja."

.

.

.

Toushiro berhenti melakukan shunpo ketika memasuki wilayah divisi 10, dia memilih menikmati angin malam disana. Dia menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat wakil kapten divisi 9 memapah wakil kaptennya. "Apa dia mabuk lagi?" suara Toushiro tampaknya membuat kaget Hisagi Shuhei yang sedang sibak mengendalikan Matsumoto dalam rangkulannya.

"Ah, Kapten Hitsugaya! Selamat malam, kenapa anda masih diluar pada jam seperti ini?" Toushiro hanya diam dan mengabaikan pertanyaan itu, dia berjalan mendekati Shuhei dan menatap intens pada Matsumoto. Sepertinya wanita itu benar-benar tidak sadar, karena dia terus meracau tidak jelas. "Apa yang dia katakan sejak tadi? Aku tidak mengerti," pertanyaan spontan Toushiro sukses membuat shinigami pemilik tato 69 itu keringat dingin. Tapi tatapan yang diberikan Toushiro padanya membuatnya tidak bisa berkata tidak.

"Ka-kapten, dia sedang mabuk jadi jangan terlalu — aah, baiklah. Rangiku sejak tadi mengeluh tentang anda."

"Seperti biasa."

"Bukan tentang pekerjaan atau tumpukan tugas yang kau berikan. Maksudku, tentang apa yang anda lakukan beberapa tahun terakhir ini." Toushiro yang saat itu sudah berjalan melewati mereka menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, mendengar nada suara Shuhei membuatnya tahu bahwa shinigami itu ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padanya. "Aku pikir kau sangat dekat dengan Kapten Ukitake lalu kenapa kau juga mempertanyakan apa yang aku lakukan, Wakil Kapten Hisagi?" Toushiro dapat mendengar tarikan nafas Shuhei didepannya. "Dia sudah seperti kakakku, aku mengerti ini juga untuk dirinya. Tapi Kapten Hitsugaya, apa ini benar hanya untuk Ukitake-san saja? Mengingat apa yang terjadi padamu sejak empat tahun lalu," perkataan Shuhei membuat raut wajah Toushiro murung.

"Kalau begitu, anggaplah aku orang egois." Toushiro kembali melanjutkan jalannya, dia tidak berniat membalikkan tubuhnya lagi. Karena dia tahu, dengan perkataan itu, Shuhei pasti sudah mengerti maksudnya. Ya, tidak menolak perkataan Shuhei, dirinya memang memiliki alasan tersendiri kenapa dia kembali mengajukan permintaan kapten Ukitake yang sering tertunda karena sakitnya dulu. Perlahan sejak perang 10 tahun lalu karena kehilangan sosok seorang ayah baginya, Toushiro mengerti bahwa ada peraturan yang seharusnya tetap dijaga atau dilanggar untuk hal yang lebih baik — sebagaimana Ukitake selalu mengatakan hal itu padanya jika dirinya terlalu terikat dalam peraturan. Termasuk mengembalikan posisi quincy dalam soul society dan melanggar peraturan tentang shinigami yang tidak boleh memasukkan perasaan pribadi dalam tugasnya.

 **Author note:**

 **Yeay akhirnya aku punya fic baru!**

 **Maaf karena blm update fic CYSM?, seperti aku katakan bahwa laptopku rusak dan harus kembali memutar otak untuk membuat endingnya, jadi kuputuskan untuk buat cerita baru. Tapi tenang saja, karena aku akan segera meng update lagi. Jadi mohon tunggu ya! Dan berikan review kalian tentang fanfic Mi yang baru ini.**

 **So RnR.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DILEMMA OF LOVE : DECISION**

 **Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **Set : 3 tahun setelah seri pertama Dilemma of Love dan 10 tahun setelah Thousand Blood War. Adaptasi chapter 686**

 **Summary : 3 tahun lalu setelah satu tahun membuat Toushiro menunggunya, Karin meminta Toushiro untuk menyerah. Tapi, ketika perlahan semua mulai membaik — Toushiro kembali datang untuk mengubah keputusan Karin.**

.

.

.

Acara tengah malam tentang invasi para zombie menjadi tontonan wajib bagi pria 27 tahun itu, Kurosaki Ichigo. Sudah dua tahun terakhir sejak series pertamanya, dia selalu menontonnya, membiarkan keluarganya terlelap lebih dulu karena menurutnya acara ini pasti sangat tidak disukai oleh istri dan adiknya. Tapi saat series kedua malam ini, dirinya tidak sendiri. Disampingnya sang adik sedang asyik menonton acara yang sama, tentu saja yang menonton bersamanya adalah Karin bukan Yuzu. Adik tomboynya itu memiliki selera yang sama dalam banyak hal, jadi sejak sang adik pulang, Ichigo mengajak Karin untuk menonton bersamanya.

Ichigo sekilas mengalihkan perhatiannya dari TV dan melihat Karin yang menyandarkan kepala dibahunya, dia teringat masa kecil mereka ketika menonton bersama dimana Karin akan bersandar dibahunya dan Yuzu dipangkuannya dan jika mereka tertidur Ichigo akan mengangkat mereka ke kamar. Sungguh masa yang sangat dia rindukan. Tersenyum simpul, Ichigo kembali melihat TV didepannya yang sedang memainkan adegan menembak antara manusia dan zombie.

"Ichi-nii, kira-kira kapan aku mulai bekerja di rumah sakit?" Ichigo terdiam sejenak mengingat apa yang dikatakan Uryuu dua hari lalu, astaga! Bagaimana dia lupa memberitahu Karin tentang berita penting itu. "Uryuu menghubungiku sebelumnya, dia bilang izin praktekmu dan Surat lainnya telah selesai diurus. Tapi karena kau datang lebih cepat Dari jadwal yang ditentukan, kau harus menunggu 3 bulan lagi bersamaan dengan dokter magang lainnya. Selama itu kau bisa membantuku di klinik," Ichigo memberikan seringai khasnya pada Karin.

"Ichi-nii, kapan kau menyelesaikan s2 di Tokyo?"

"Tiga tahun lalu kira-kira beberapa bulan setelah kepulanganmu terakhir, kenapa?" Ichigo kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Karin yang kini tengah memindahkan posisi kepalanya di pangkuan Ichigo. "Aa Ichi-nii, aku tidak tahu kau sepintar itu. Seharusnya kau bisa masuk rumah sakit besar disana dan menjadi dokter bedah hebat kan? Kau menyelesaikan kuliahmu lebih cepat dari yang kubayangkan," Ichigo tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Karin karena dia menghadapkan wajahnya ke TV, tapi Ichigo tahu bahwa ada yang aneh saat Karin mengatakan hal itu.

"Mungkin karena ada hal yang tidak bisa kami temui di Tokyo, bukankah itu sama denganmu Karin? Alasan yang sama kenapa kau memilih kembali ke Karakura," Ichigo menaruh satu tangannya ke rambut Karin dan sedikit mengacaknya. Tidak ada respon yang biasa didapatkan dari adiknya, Ichigo semakin yakin bahwa ada yang salah dengan adiknya itu. "Hei Karin, ada apa denganmu?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Melihat adiknya yang berbalik dan menatap matanya, Ichigo dapat melihat perasaan bersalah ditatapannya. Karin bahkan langsung meraih tangan Ichigo yang tadi memegangnya untuk menutup matanya ketika menyadari dirinya sedang diperhatikan. Adiknya tahu betul bahwa dirinya tidak bisa dengan mudah dibohongi jika saling bertatapan seperti ini. Wajah Ichigo memberengut ketika tidak ada tanda bahwa Karin akan menjawabnya, memutuskan berhenti menunggu jawaban sang adik, Ichigo kembali melanjutkan tontonannya yang tertunda.

"Aku tidak bisa melupakannya," ujar Karin yang membuat Ichigo terkejut mendengarnya. Tapi, mengerti jika Karin tidak suka terlihat lemah Ichigo hanya menatap lurus ke depan mencoba mengalihkan semua perhatiannya pada setiap kata yang akan Karin ucapkan. "Awalnya aku hanya ingin menjauhi dia, tapi Ichi-nii, aku tidak bisa melupakannya." Ada satu jeda tarikan nafas yang panjang dari Karin, "Saat Rukia mengatakan tentang peraturan baru tentang quincy tiba-tiba saja aku mengingat dirinya lagi, aku bahkan berpikir bahwa dia yang mengajukan hal itu pada pusat 46. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukan itu," suara Karin terdengar lirih seketika itu juga Ichigo merasakan tangannya yang menutupi mata Karin basah karena tangisan.

"Kita akan pindah ke Soul Society sampai Kazui siap, siapapun yang mengusulkan itu, semuanya terlihat benar. Tentang keadilan yang dulu ditanyakan oleh banyak orang pun terlihat jelas dengan adanya restorasi peraturan antara quincy dan shinigami karena pada awalnya keduanya berasal pada satu tujuan yang sama." Ichigo kembali mengingat tentang pertarungan antara dirinya dan Yhwach dulu, sampai sekarang dia masih belum menemukan ujung dari keadilan yang diperjuangkan putra raja roh terdahulu itu. Rasanya apa yang coba diperbaiki oleh kerajaan, pusat 46 dan gotei 13 adalah lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa Ichi-nii," satu pernyataan lagi dari Karin yang sampai saat ini Ichigo tidak mengerti. Dia sungguh tidak tahu kenapa Karin sangat membenci soul society, selain karena dari sanalah sumber penderitaan keluarganya tentu saja. "Kami akan menuggumu untuk bisa Karin," jelas Ichigo menutup pembicaraan mereka. Membiarkan suara TV mengisi hening dan kedua Kurosaki itu terhanyut dalam pemikiran mereka sendiri malam itu.

.

.

.

Satu pasien lagi hari ini tapi Karin hanya bekerja sendiri, memakai jas dokter dan rok selutut Karin bergerak menolong seorang ibu yang memapah anaknya — sepertinya anak itu baru terjatuh karena lututnya berdarah. "Dokter Kurosaki, tolong anakku kakinya berda …," wanita berumur sekitar 30 tahunan itu menghentikan kata-katanya, dia sepertinya kaget karena yang datang membantunya bukan kakaknya. Mengabaikan keterkejutan wanita itu, Karin meminta anak laki-laki itu ke atas kasur pasien dan melihat lukanya. Mengambil kotak obat, Karin mulai membersihkan luka, memberikan antiseptik lalu memperban lukanya.

Selesai mengobatinya, Karin pun menghampiri ibu sang anak yang sejak tadi berdiri memperhatikannya, "Lukanya cukup dalam tapi saya telah memberinya antseptik." Dia menggiring sang ibu ke meja kerja kakaknya, menulis beberapa resep untuk mengurangi rasa sakit lalu menyerahkannya. "Kurosaki Karin," lanjut Karin mencoba menyadarkan wanita yang lebih tua itu dari keterpakuannya. Karin melirik anak kecil yang masih duduk di kasur pasien dengan ekspresi getir menahan rasa sakitnya, wanita itu pun mengikuti arah pandangan Karin yang tertuju pada putranya. "Itu luka pertamanya saat belajar bermain sepeda hari ini," jelas sang wanita tersenyum lembut.

"Dokter Kurosaki, kau apanya dokter Kurosaki? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya," lanjut wanita itu lagi.

"Aku adiknya, tentu saja jika yang kau maksud adalah Dokter Ichigo." Karin kembali melihat wanita yang telah duduk bersebrangan dengannya. "Ah _gomen!_ Saya baru saja pindah kesini," Karin mengangguk. Sekarang dia mengerti kenapa wanita itu terkejut melihatnya padahal bisa dikatakan bahwa keluarganya pasti sangat familiar bagi orang-orang yang tinggal di kota kecil ini.

Setelah menangani pasien keduanya, Karin merebahkan dirinya pada sofa panjang yang berada di pojok ruangan, dia tidak ingat sebelumnya ada sofa di klinik itu — tapi mungkin kakaknya lah yang menempatkannya. Berdiam diri di satu ruangan sungguh membuatnya jengah, Karin tidak mengerti apa harus berterima kasih pada kakaknya atau marah padanya hari ini. Mengatakan bahwa ini akan menjadi pengalaman yang baik baginya tapi meninggalkannya untuk mengurus klinik sendiri hari ini dengan alasan 'aku harus menciptakan _family time_ disaat seperti ini'. Sekarang bahkan Karin berpikir bahwa kakaknya itu terkena virus menyebalkan ayahnya.

Melihat jam didinding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas pagi, Karin benar-benar bosan. Tidak ada orang di rumah — Ichigo dan keluarga kecilnya sedang pergi untuk _family time_ mereka dan Yuzu sedang bekerja, dia pun yakin jika semua temannya sedang sibuk bekerja di jam seperti ini. Menutup matanya sejenak, Karin perlahan membiarkan rasa kantuk menghampirinya.

 _Karin berjalan menuju susuran tangga tempat biasa dirinya dan Toushiro bertemu. Dengan memakai kaos dan celana jeans pendek seperti biasa, dia menghampiri Toushiro yang telah duduk disana. "Memandang langit lagi, ne Toushiro," ujar Karin seraya duduk disampingnya. Dilihatnya Toushiro melirik dari sudut matanya, Karin hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat itu. "Apa kau masih marah padaku?" Tanya Karin._

 _Gadis berusia enam belas tahun itu terus melirik pada Toushiro, sejak tadi teman shinigaminya itu tidak mengatakan apapun dan membuatnya semakin kesal. Bukan salahnya jika pada akhirnya dirinya dan saudara kembarnya lebih cocok menjadi quincy daripada shinigami seperti ayah maupun kakaknya itu. Tapi kenapa Toushiro seakan-akan menyalahkan dan menjauhinya sekarang._

 _Menarik tangan Toushiro yang dijadikan tumpuan tubuhnya, Karin pun memaksa shinigami itu untuk melihat kearahnya. Membuat toushiro menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan tanpa sadar menggunakan tangannya yang bebas menarik Karin ikut terjatuh diatasnya. "Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan tanganmu itu!" Gerutu Karin melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Toushiro. Tapi bukannya ikut melepaskannya, Toushiro semakin mempererat rengkuhannya pada pinggang Karin — memaksa gadis Kurosaki itu semakin mendekatinya._

 _"Toushiro, ini tidak lucu. Lepaskan!"_

 _Karin melihat seringai terukir di wajah menyebalkan — tampan — teman shinigaminya itu. "Siapa bilang ini lucu, kau yang lebih dulu menggangguku." Suara Toushiro terdengar menggoda di telinga Karin, membuat wajahnya memerah seketika itu juga. Bahkan dia tidak sadar saat Toushiro mengubah posisi mereka menjadi duduk kembali di atas rerumputan tanpa melepaskan tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang Karin. Melihat iris tealnya, Karin seakan terhanyut lebih dalam. Karin membiarkan tangan Toushiro yang lain memegang lembut pipinya, memberikan sentuhan yang membuat dirinya erbuai dalam kelembutan. Dia mengabaikan fakta bahwa kini Toushiro menyondongkan wajahnya lebih dekat, memaksa dirinya pun dengan senang hati mendekatkan wajahnya dan menutup matanya. Membiarkan imajinasi liar menguasai dirinya._

 _Seakan takdir mempermainkan perasaan mereka, hembusan kencang angin sore itu membuat Karin tersadar dari apa yang dirinya dan Toushiro coba lakukan. Membuka matanya dan mendorong tubuh Toushiro menjauh, Karin menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Dia tidak habis pikir apa yang coba mereka lakukan, mengatakannya saja dia tidak mau karena tidak seharusnya dia melakukan hal itu bersama temannya. "Karin, aku —."_

 _"Ya, aku tahu kau hanya bercanda kan. Sudahlah lupakan yang tadi dan … hei! Apa ini berarti kau telah memaafkanku?" Karin bahkan tidak bisa membiarkan Toushiro menyelesaikan perkatannya, dia menolak bertemu pandang dengannya._

 _"Sejak awal aku tidak marah padamu, kau lah yang terlalu berlebihan menilainya." Akhirnya suasana canggung diantara mereka pun berlalu ketika Karin kembali melihat wajah Toushiro yang tampak memberengut kesal seperti biasa. "Ya, aku lah yang terlalu berlebihan. Hahaha," suara tawa Karin dan gerutuan Toushiro pun mengisi sunyi sunset sore itu._

Karin membuka matanya perlahan, membiarkan bias cahaya lampu klinik menyilaukan matanya, dia mulai memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Tarikan nafas panjang pun berhasil lolos dari mulutnya ketika mendapatkan kesadaran sepenuhnya, dia rasa mungkin berteriak adalah cara lebih tepat saat ini mengingat apa yang dia mimpikan tadi. Kembali dirinya mempertanyakan, kenapa dia harus memimpikan masa-masa dimana dia ingin sekali melupakannya. Melupakan orang yang selalu menghantui hatinya hingga sekarang, Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan," gumam Karin kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa.

.

.

.

"Kau terlamabat Matsumoto," suara tegas kaptennya yang telah duduk dan menatapnya tajam membuat Matsumoto kaget. Padahal dia telah mengendap-endap memasuki ruangan agar kaptennya itu tidak mendengarnya masuk, rencana awalnya pun hanya untuk mengambil sake miliknya lalu pergi lagi tapi kalau sudah tertangkap seperti ini mungkin dia harus bertahan dan mengerjakan tugasnya hingga larut. "Aa kapten, selamat pagi!" Sapanya tertawa gugup.

Matsumoto dapat melihat sudut siku-siku mulai terbentuk di dahi kaptennya, "Yang benar adalah selamat siang. Cepat selesaikan semua pekerjaanmu, besok kita harus mengirimnya ke divisi 1."

"Si-siap kapten!" Berjalan lesu, Matsumoto duduk dikursinya, mengambil satu tumpukan kertas yang harus dikerjakannya dengan 'sangat' terpaksa. Sesaat dia mlirik kesal pada kaptennya yang sedang 'asyik bermain' dengan kertas tugasnya, haah, dirinya benar-benar sial hari ini.

Dua jam dan pinggangnya sudah sangat sakit karena duduk terlalu lama. Tumpukan kertas dimejanya pun sudah selesai dikerjakannya kalau boleh sombong, Matsumoto lah yang seharusnya dijuluki shinigami terajin, karena kalau dia mau maka dengan cepat dia bisa mengerjakan semua tugasnya seperti saat ini. Terlalu fokus pada kertas tugas sebelumnya, Matsumoto mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat bahwa meja kaptennya pun sudah bersih dari tumpukan kertas kerja dan kaptennya telah hilang entah kemana. Melihat ke arah jam, dia menyadari bahwa jam makan siang telah lewat satu jam lalu tapi kaptennya belum juga kembali.

"Haah~~ kalau begini mungkin tidak apa aku keluar juga, lagipula semua tugasku sudah selesai." Matsumoto pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan keluar mengarahkan kakinya berjalan senang ke kantin barak. Setibanya disana dia tidak melihat banyak shinigami, mungkin karena jam makan siang sudah selesai. "Tertahan oleh kaptenmu Rangiku?" Suara seseorang dibelakangnya sempat membuat dirinya berjengit sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan melihat siapa si tersangka yang sukses mengagetkannya itu.

Seringaian lebar Hisagi Shuhei membuat Matsumoto kesal, "Apa kau sadar ada masalah dengan caramu menyapa heh? Kenapa selalu mengagetkanku sih," gerutu Matsumoto berjalan menuju salah satu meja yang kosong diikuti Hisagi dibelakangnya. "Aku baru saja mengunjungi 'Kapten Ukitake' dan melihat kaptenmu disana," ujar Hisagi seraya mengisyaratkan pelayan untuk mengambil pesanannya. Matsumoto pun memilih pesanannya sebelum menyahuti pembicaraan temannya itu, "Aku pikir dia baru saja kesana kemarin malam."

"Seorang anak butuh teman cerita disaat seperti ini." Matsumoto menautkan alisnya bingung dan melirik pada Hisagi yang duduk di bangku depannya. "Berita tentang restorasi peraturan quincy telah menyebar. Bagaimanapun juga kejadian 10 tahun lalu masih meninggalkan sentimennya sendiri bagi beberapa shinigami, mereka pun mulai berbisik dibelakangnya. Mereka yang tidak tahu apapun tentang kejadian 10 tahun lalu mungkin akan menganggap restorasi peraturan itu adalah hal yang baik, tapi tidak dengan mereka yang pernah mengalami kehilangan besar."

Matsumoto menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku tahu ini akan terjadi."

"Tapi untungnya, tidak ada kapten yang menentang restorasi peraturan itu. Jadi pasti suasana akan mereda dengan cepat, tenang saja."

"Biarpun kau mengatakan itu, aku tetap tidak bisa menerima pemikirannya."

"Aku lebih tidak mengerti dirimu, Rangiku. Saat kaptenmu lah yang mengusulkan kembali tentang peraturan quincy itu kau lah orang yang paling menolaknya. Aku pikir kau membuat jarak yang terlalu jauh dalam hubungan 'saudara' diantara kalian." Matsumoto menenggelamkan kepala dilengannya di atas meja. Dia tidak membanatah perkataan Hisagi bukan karena itu benar, melainkan dia mulai menyadari sesuatu. Ternyata kaptennya lah yang sebenarnya sedang membangun dinding yang tinggi untuk siapapun yang mencoba mendekatinya. Ironis, kenapa kaptennya itu tidak ingin seorang pun mengerti dirinya ketika yang dibutuhkannya saat ini hanyalah orang yang dapat mengerti akan dirinya itu.

"Apa aku perlu memesankan sake untukmu?" Tawar Hisagi yang menyadari bahwa hanya sake lah yang bisa membuat temannya itu melupakan masalahnya, anggap saja itu sebagai ganti karena telah mengingatkan Matsumoto kembali akan masalahnya dengan sang kapten. "Kau tahu, ini tidak seharusnya menjadi sesi curhatku seperti semalam ne?" Matsumoto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, berusaha memaksa temannya itu untuk ikut minum bersamanya. "Minumlam sendiri dan aku yang akan membayar, ada sesi latihan sore ini dan tidak mungkin aku datang dalam keadan mabuk."

.

.

.

 _"Ini seperti membawa kembali kenanganku," jelas Toushiro pada Karin yang berdiri disampingnya. Gadis Kurosaki itu sekarang terlihat lebih tinggi darinya padahal dia baru 17 tahun, mengacuhkan tinggi badannya setidaknya Toushiro tetap bisa membanggakan fisik wajahnya yang terlihat seperti remaja pada umumnya. Kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit cerah sore itu, Toushiro berjalan ke susuran tangga tempat biasa dia duduk sampai matahari terbenam. Dibelakangnya, Karin mengikuti dan ikut duduk disampingnya._

 _"Jawaban yang sama, kau tahu, aku itu bosan mendengarnya." Toushiro menggeleng lemah mendengar penuturan Karin, tidak ada yang meminta dia menanyakan hal yang sama tapi kenapa dia yang kesal. "Kalau begitu, gantilah pertanyaanmu." Entah salahnya dimana yang Toushiro malah mendapat sebuah pukulan menyakitkan dibahunya, "Hei! Bagaimanapun pukulanmu itu sakit tahu!" Gerutu Toushiro mengusap lembut pundaknya yang kesakitan._

 _"Salahmu! Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku kenangan apa yang kau maksud, jelas aku tidak puas dengan jawabanmu." Karin membuat wajahnya terlihat lucu di mata Toushiro, memajukan bibirnya dan wajah yang memerah kesal — tidakkah dirinya terlihat kekanakan. Tanpa sadar sebuah senyum tipis terulas di wajah Toushiro._

 _"Kenanganku itu tidak penting sekarang," ujar Toushiro seraya menatap dalam iris obsidian teman quincynya itu. Dia senang ketika melihat Karin langsung dimatanya karena disadari oleh temannya atau tidak Toushiro merasa bahwa Karin seolah terhipnotis dengan tatapan matanya. "Kenapa tatapanmu selalu membuatku mengalah sih?" Pertanyaan sarkasme dari Karin membuat Toushiro menyunggingkan seringainya — yang Karin selalu sebut sebagai mode awal dari dirinya yang menyebalkan._

 _"Mungkin itu tanda bahwa kau mulai menyukaiku," ujarnya seduktiv. Ah! Toushiro tersadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya, dia kemudian menengok kearah Karin. Tapi sayangnya, Karin berbalik dan menolak bertemu pandang dengannya. Toushiro dapat melihat ditatapan mata Karin, sebuah perasaan bersalah tergambar jelas dari tatapan obsidian gadis itu._

 _Mengepalkan tangannya erat, Toushiro menutup mata mencoba mengendalikan emosinya. Kenapa kau selalu memberikan tatapan seperti itu Karin? Pikir Toushiro yang perlahan membuka matanya. Dia tidak menyadari sejak tadi Karin telah kembali melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan bersalah dan kasihannya itu. "Toushiro, aku harus pulang. Yu-yuzu pasti menungguku," ujar Karin yang berdiri dan berjalan tergesa menjauhinya._

 _Toushiro terus memperhatikan langkah Karin yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya. Mengacak rambutnya, dia kemudian menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Dia pikir pertemanannya akan berjalan baik sama seperti Haru yang kini telah 'bahagia' di soul society. Tapi dirinya salah, semua tidak akan berjalan sama jika dia terlibat dengan Kurosaki._

 _Rasanya Toushiro tidak bisa menjalani hubungannya sama seperti dulu karena semua kecanggungan yang tiba-tiba mengusik pertemanan mereka — antara dirinya dengan Karin, semua tidak bisa lagi berjalan sama. Bukan karena Karin yang memilih menjadi quincy sejak satu tahun lalu tapi karena ada hal lain yang hadir dihatinya, tidak, bukan hanya dihatinya karena Toushiro yakin bukan hanya dia seorang yang merasakan perasaan yang mengganggu itu dalam persahabatannya. Anggap dirinya sombong tapi jika ditanya siapa yang paling mengerti isi hati Karin maka itu dia._

 _"Kalau aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu, apakah kau akan memandangku dengan rasa bersalah seperti itu." Gumam Toushiro yang langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas rerumputan._

"Kenyataannya, kau meninggalkanku sendiri Karin. Jawaban yang lebih menyakitkan daripada tatapanmu itu," ujar Toushiro seraya menatap langit sore. Saat ini, menatap langit sore tidak lagi membawa kenangan masa kecilnya melainkan segala sesuatu tentang Karin bahkan di tempat favoritnya — atap barak divisi. Atap barak divisi 10 menjadi salah satu tempat favorit bagi Toushiro karena dari sanalah dia dapat dengan bebas memandang langit soul society.

Aneh padahal Karin tidak pernah ke soul society tapi rasanya semua tempat itu mengingatkannya pada Karin.

.

.

.

 **Author note :**

 **Terima kasih untuk reviewnya!**

 **Aku berpikir untuk tidak mempertemukan Toushiro dan Karin dalam beberapa chapter ini kecuali lewat flashback mereka untuk menegaskan kedilemaan mereka hehehe, maaf! Walaupun begitu, aku harap kalian tetap membaca fanfic ini ya. Sampai jumpa di rabu berikutnya!**

 **RnR please!**


End file.
